


i'm outta my mind, i'm all over you

by pastelinings



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Beaches, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelinings/pseuds/pastelinings
Summary: it's a lovely day at the beach, and Jeonghan refuses to acknowledge and accept the truth:that he's beginning to get pretty knee deep when it comes to Xu Minghao.
Relationships: Xu Ming Hao | The8 & Yoon Jeonghan, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	i'm outta my mind, i'm all over you

**Author's Note:**

> hi there !! wow so,, this is the first time i'm writing anything after a long while and also the first time im writing for a pair other than soonhoon, my golly wow. ive fallen for jeonghao :(( 
> 
> so yeah,, i do hope you enjoy and like it T____T its been a really long while since my last work and i did my best HAHA,, I DO HOPE THAT I characterized han and hao alright. 
> 
> thank you always for reading and supporting me ♡ 
> 
> jeonghao crumbs >.<

_ oceans waves and a summer haze aren't enough to knock me down, but one look at you and i'm six feet under_. 

  
  


"Did you get it yet?" Jeonghan asks rather impatiently, face turned towards the horizon as he hears the shutter of a camera go off, an obvious sign that his photo had just been taken. He's doing a pose right now (_ a poor one in his opinion _ ), where he looks out towards the cerulean ocean, with his arms placed behind his head in a relaxed manner ( _ he feels stiff from being in the position for so long _).

It's still rather hot out, even if the sun is just about to set; the sky beginning to bleed into hues of violet and rose pink as splashes of bright orange outline them in gentle strokes, light peeking through the cracks in the clouds overhead.

Jeonghan gets no answer to his question, beads of sweat glistening on his skin as he waits (he gives himself a mental pat on the back for wearing a loose polo today, because if he had worn something skin tight, he would've been burnt flesh by now). Only a swift cool breeze replies to him, followed by another set of clicks from a camera.

"_ Yah, Xu Minghaoㅡ _" Jeonghan presses, running his fingers through his blonde hair irritably. 

"Hyung, you know I need to take safety shots."

"You've probably taken a hundred already!" Jeonghan exclaims while throwing his arms up in the air. He's almost fed up (almost) with the boy crouched a few feet away from him. Jeonghan frowns and faces him, hands on his hips while he glares at the boy with narrowed eyes. 

They've been at this photoshoot "shenanigan" for _ hours _ , and Jeonghan? He's tired. He's tired and sweaty _ and _ he just wants to take his damn well-deserved nap.

Minghao though, only laughsㅡlight and sweet, before going over the photographs he had just taken on his DSLR.

Jeonghan groans in exasperation, kicking at the sand lightly to try and get his dongsaeng's attention.

He fails.

Minghao remains cool despite his hyung's little tantrum. He keeps at his craft patiently; sitting down on the sand cross legged with his doe eyes focused and attentive on the screen of his camera, each shot of Jeonghan displaying itself on the device.

Jeonghan, on the other hand, huffs in annoyance, watching Minghao intently. 

The scowl on Jeonghan's face doesn't last long though, because the moment he's about to lose his temper- _ it _ hits him.

Jeonghan takes a sharp intake of breath and _ oh, there it is again. _

"It" being the playful little _ tug _ Jeonghan feels in his chest lately whenever he's with Minghao; when he's in the same room as Minghao; when he talks to Minghao, or when he even looks at Mingha-

_ Enough_! Jeonghan hisses to himself. He can't have that.

He can't have himself looking like a lovesick fool over Xu Minghao.

Intelligent, artistic, charismatic, beautiful, _ untouchable and unparalleled _ Xu Minghao.

"Ah, hyung... I can't choose a shot." 

_ Speak of the devil. _

"Look Hao, you don't need to rub it in. I know fully well that I wasn't in the best shape today." Jeonghan grumbles while approaching Minghao, desperately trying to tame the quick beating of his heart.

It's beating so strongly he can feel his blood rush all over him. _ Stupid, stupid body. _

"Actually," Jeonghan continues, looming over Minghao with a mischievous glint in his eye. 

_ This is good. Standing over him? That's it. You have more power like this. _ Jeonghan thinks. _ You've got this, Jeonghan. _

"-if you had just given in to me and let me take my nap then I probably would've given you better shots of me." he finishes with a triumphant smirk, meeting Minghao's confused gaze with a raise of his brow.

"What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?"Jeonghan squints, crossing his arms.

Minghao puts away his camera back into the bag and shrugs, the action making the collar of his loose black tank top shift slightly to reveal smooth tan skin. 

"Nothing. It's just...you make it sound as if you did horribly, when in fact you did the exact opposite."

Hearing those words, Jeonghan feels like his throat has suddenly closed up. 

With Jeonghan unresponsive and unable to say anything, the silence spurs Minghao to further expound on his statement.

"You look incredible in every shot, and I know that people say it's the photographer who makes the picture, but you justㅡ" Minghao trails off, his gaze on Jeonghan breaking for only a moment, before he meets Jeonghan's eyes again, his expression sincere and earnest when he says:

"You take my breath away, hyung. I love taking pictures of you."

Jeonghan swallows, and clenches his fists which he had impulsively stuffed inside his pockets. His ears feel _hot_. _Everything_ _feels hot._

Jeonghan is starting to really dislike summer.

Minghao laughs again, that soft giggle of his which Jeonghan detests (adores), before playing with the ripped cloth of his jeans.

"Seriously though, I can't choose. So, I guess it means that I'll keep all of them."

"What?!" 

Finally, Jeonghan has found his voice.

A few pigeons fly off in distress at Jeonghan's shrill shout, in addition to the few surprised by standers walking along the beach.

"What? What do you mean _ what _? Hyung..." Minghao tuts, shaking his head and standing to meet Jeonghan face to face.

Minghao has obviously grown, and it clearly slaps Jeonghan in the face by how many inches taller Minghao stands compared to himself; how in this setting, in this case, it is Minghao looking over Jeonghan despite earlier's circumstance. 

Minghao also hasn't just grown physically (and undoubtedly, more handsome) but he has also matured and gained a silent but unquestionable confidence about him. There's an air, an aura that he now wears with pride. 

When did Minghao suddenly grow up before Jeonghan's very eyes?

Jeonghan feels challenged and intimidated; but he also feels like his stomach is fluttering with unwanted butterflies. 

_ Dumbass butterflies. _

"You know I love pretty things." Minghao concludes, the corner of his lips turning up into a smirk, before transforming into a genuine smile.

Jeonghan feels blood rush to his cheeks at this, and so he does what he thinks is the best thing to do, the best escape plan:

He turns around and begins walking away.

"Hyung-"

"You're paying for dinner! You owe me that much after all the trouble you've put me through today!" Jeonghan yells, the tips of his ears still colored a faint pink.

Minghao rushes over to him while giggling, clearly amused by the reaction given to him.

Jeonghan grumbles, but doesn't hide his smile when he feels Minghao's arm wrap around his shoulder when he catches up to him. 

Minghao squeezes Jeonghan closer to him, the touch firm but gentle, as they walk in sync to the array of restaurants lined up a few blocks away. 

Jeonghan feels like the world just caved in to swallow him up. He's in deep, clearly.

Contrary to belief, Jeonghan is the one who got himself into all this trouble; in and of love.


End file.
